Refinements
Beyond their innate powers and weaknesses, Prometheans may learn to alchemically affect the Pyros within their bodies to cause a number of supernatural effects. There are five different alchemical processes by which Pyros may be manipulated, called Refinements. Within each Refinement, any number of specific effects – called Transmutations – may be achieved. Prometheans look at Refinements as more than merely alchemical powers, however – each of the five Refinements represents a philosophical outlook towards the Pilgrimage. Many Prometheans choose to explore all five Refinements at their leisure, but some choose to walk one path to the exclusion of all others. To gain an affinity to a particular Refinement, a Promethean must have at least one dot in that Refinement, and then spend a number of Merit points equal to their level in that Refinement. Switching Refinements later requires expending sufficient experience to re-buy the Merit for the new affinity. Aurum The Refinement of Gold is the journey of discovering the creative potential within the Divine Fire. Aurum Transmutations control the fundamental forces of nature – electricity, fire, light, and radiation – and ultimately Pyros itself. Those who choose to follow the path of Aurum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand acts of creative passion – sex, art, music, and engineering. They often study Skills such as Crafts and Expression, to better understand the creative spark of humanity that they seek to emulate. Electrification Note: Zeka and Mummies may not learn Electrification, but learn Ra's Grace or Irradiation instead. * Jolt (*) - Stamina + Science + Electrification: convert 1 Pyros into 100 Joules of energy per success, which may be used to power any electrical device, or convert 100 Joules of energy into 1 Pyros per success. * Shock (*) - Stamina + (Unarmed or Weaponry) + Electrification – Defense: melee attack deals one point of electrical damage per success. * Arc (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Electrification: fire a lightning bolt that deals one point of electrical damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Any electronic device within (Azoth) yards will be destroyed by a pulse of static discharged with this effect. * Control Device (**) - Wits + Computers + Electrification: Control an electrical or electronic device within (Azoth x 10) yards. You must still make any necessary skill roll to use the device successfully; this power merely allows you to turn the device on or off, or manipulate its circuitry and controls by remote control. * Divine Lightning (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Electrification: fire a white-hot lightning bolt up to (Azoth x 50) yards away that deals one point of aggravated damage per success. Irradiation Note: Only Zeka may learn Irradiation, which replaces the Electrification Transmutation. * Absorb Radiation (*) - Stamina + Science + Irradiation: Convert 10 rems of radiation into 1 Pyros per success. Must immediately roll to resist Torment, with a -1 penalty per Pyros gained. * Sicken (*) - Stamina + Unarmed + Irradiation – Defense: melee attack deals 1 bashing damage per success, and inflicts mild radiation sickness for the next (Azoth) days. * Irradiate (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Irradiation: fire a burst of radiation that deals one point of bashing damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Anyone within (Azoth) yards will be sickened for 1 day per success. * Swift Malignancy (**) - Wits + Medicine + Ra's Grace vs. Stamina + Endurance: infect a mortal with cancer. * Azothic Bomb (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Ra's Grace: explode in a white-hot blast of radioactivity up to (Azoth x 10) yards in diameter that deals one point of aggravated damage per success to all targets within the blast. Ra's Grace Note: Only Mummies may learn Ra's Grace, which replaces the Electrification Transmutation. * Illuminate (*) - Wits + Investigation + Ra's Grace: Light an area (Azoth x successes) yards in radius for the rest of the scene. * Living Glow (*) - Stamina + Science + Ra's Grace: convert Pyros into dim sunlight (or bright sunlight on an exceptional success), which may be used to feed plants or power any solar device, or convert one hour of direct sunlight into 1 Pyros per success. * Flash (**) - Dexterity + Firearms + Ra's Grace: fire a burst of sunlight that deals one point of bashing damage per success, out to a range of (Azoth x 10) yards. Anyone within (Azoth) yards will be blinded for 1 turn per success. Control Plants (**) - Wits + Survival + Ra's Grace: Control living plants within (Azoth x 10) yards, or redirect light. * Ra's Vengeance (***) - Dexterity + Occult + Ra's Grace: fire a white-hot blast of light up to (Azoth x 50) yards away that deals one point of aggravated damage per success. Vulcanus * Sense Pyros (*) - Wits + Occult + Vulcanus: Sense Pyros and Flux out to (Azoth x successes) yards. * Imbue Pyros (*) - Resolve + Occult + Vulcanus: Imbue an object or another Promethean with one point of Pyros per success. Soothe Disquiet (**) - Composure + Subterfuge + Vulcanus vs. target's Wits + Empathy + Disquiet: Spend 1 Pyros to temporarily reduce a mortal's Disquiet by 1 for a scene. * Crucible of the Will (**) - Resolve + Occult + Vulcanus: Spend 1 Will to convert Will into Pyros or vice-versa per success. * Quell Disquiet (***) - Composure + Empathy + Vulcanus: Completely hide the effects of Disquiet for one hour per success, or 24 hours on an exceptional success. On an exceptional success, the Promethean does not intensify any Wasteland effects for the net 24 hours. Cuprum The Refinement of Copper is the journey of exploring and commanding the flesh. As a created being, a Promethean's connection to his body is often experienced quite differently than a human's. Cuprum Transmutations control the shape and capabilities of the Promethean's own body. Those who choose to follow the path of Cuprum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand acts of resilience and survival. They often study skills such as Endurance, Survival, Athletics and Medicine, to better understand how humans live, persevere, and die. Corporeum * Ignore Pain (*) - Stamina + Endurance + Corporeum: Ignore 1 point of wound, fatigue or hunger penalty per success for the remainder of the scene. * Monstrous Swiftness (*) - Strength + Athletics + Corporeum: Add successes to your Speed, Defense and Initiative, and multiply your jumping distance by your successes for the remainder of the scene. * Regeneration (**) - Stamina + Endurance + Corporeum: Spend 1 Pyros per success to regenerate 1 lethal wound, or to convert 1 aggravated wound into lethal. * Hard Body (**) - Stamina + Endurance + Corporeum: Add successes to your Armor for the remainder of the scene. * Titanic Vigor (***) - Stamina + Athletics + Metamorphosis: Add your Azoth to your Strength, Dexterity, or Stamina per success for the remainder of the scene. Metamorphosis * Chameleon Skin (*) - Composure + Stealth + Metamorphosis: Change the texture and color of your skin, hair and eyes for a scene. This can allow a Promethean to appear completely human for the remainder of the scene, or grant them camouflage, providing a +1 bonus per success to any Stealth attempts for the remainder of the scene. * Natural Weaponry (*) - Stamina + Weaponry + Metamorphosis: Grow natural weapons which deal +1 lethal damage for the remainder of the scene. * Body Double (**) - Composure + Subterfuge + Metamorphosis: Adjust your voice and appearance (including height, weight and gender) to match another person's, or to simply look entirely different. * Guise of Proteus (**) - Stamina + Survival + Metamorphosis: Spend 1 Will to change shape into any creature. * Chimera (***) - Stamina + Survival + Metamorphosis: Grow new limbs or organs (including gills, tentacles, poison glands, etc.), in any configuration desired. Ferrum The Refinement of Iron is the journey of understanding the self, and thus the essence of will and perception. Ferrum Transmutations control perception and belief, and can even manipulate perception and Disquiet to affect the minds of others. Those who choose to follow the path of Ferrum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand acts of resolve and determination. They often study skills such as Investigation, Intimidation, and Subterfuge in their quest to grasp how humans choose to see the world, and especially to grasp how humans can choose to live and thrive in the face of such darkness and adversity. Mesmerism * Fixed Stare (*) - Composure + Intimidation + Mesmerism – Composure: Transfix a mortal in place so long as you continue to look them in the eye. * Scapegoat (*) - Savvy + Subterfuge + Mesmerism vs. Presence + Socialize: Deflect the social effects of your Disquiet onto another target for a scene. * Flight Instinct (**) - Presence + Intimidation + Mesmerism – Composure: Deal one point of casual Morale damage per success, bypassing Sanity. If you achieve more successes than their Sanity, they immediately flee. (Werewolves and Vampires might enter Rotschrek or Death Rage at the Storyteller's discretion.) * Suggestion (**) - Savvy + Persuasion + Mesmerism – Resolve: compel the target to obey a single instruction for one scene. * Nameless Dread (***) - Presence + Intimidation + Mesmerism: Deal one point of intimate Morale damage per success, after overcoming the target's Sanity. Sensorium * Enhanced Senses (*) - Wits + Investigation + Sensorium: Increase your Perception by +1 per success for the remainder of the scene, and reduce environmental Perception penalties (including darkness, smoke or fog) by your Azoth. * Ephemeral Gaze (*) - Composure + Occult + Sensorium: See auras, ghosts and spirits for the remainder of the scene. * Logos (**) - Logic + Expression + Sensorium: Speak and understand any language for one scene, and understand the meaning of any unknown symbols. If the symbols are a code or cypher, you must achieve more successes based on the difficulty of the cypher. * Project Senses (**) - Wits + Survival + Sensorium: Project your senses to scry along an electrical conduit. * Hearing the Inner Voice (***) - Wits + Empathy + Sensorium vs. Composure + Subterfuge: read a mortal's surface thoughts for one turn. More successes give more details. Argentum The Refinement of Silver is the essence of change and mystery. Those who choose to follow the path of Argentum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand those aspects of life that humans prefer to avoid – the supernatural, death, and other mysteries. They often study skills such as Occult, Stealth, and Empathy, to better understand what flows beneath the currents of what humans take for granted in the world. Spiritus WIP: ??? Stannum The Refinement of Tin is the journey of understanding the world of physical matter. Stannum Transmutations alter the physical world around the Promethean, changing substances into other substances or giving them command over objects. Those who choose to follow the path of Stannum in their Pilgrimage seek to understand acts of finality and concrete assurance. They often study skills such as Streetwise, Brawl, and Computers, seeking out the most tangible clues in the least tangible of places. Alchemicus * Identification (*) - Wits + Crafts + Alchemicus: Identify the composition of a substance or object. * Bonds of the Physical (*) - Resolve + Crafts + Alchemicus: increase or lower an object's Durability by 1 per success. * Dissolve (**) - Dexterity + Crafts + Alchemicus: secrete an acid that deals 1 point of Lethal damage per success. * Transformation (**) - Logic + Science + Alchemicus: alchemically transform 1 Size worth of material per success for one scene. On an exceptional success, you may Push yourself Mentally to cause the transformation to become permanent. * Transformation (***) - Logic + Science + Alchemicus: alchemically transform 1 Size worth of material per success for one scene. On an exceptional success, you may Push yourself Mentally to cause the transformation to become permanent. WIP: ???